


All good things are never easy

by dysch_b



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Edward, Dom Harry, Explicit Language, Gentle Doms, LATER, M/M, Mpreg, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shy Louis, Slow Build, Spanking, Sub Louis, The Styles Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, louis is worshipped by them, love and care, loving doms, strict doms, very slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysch_b/pseuds/dysch_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told that no one sub matches them the Styles twins felt their world crashed. This is until they meet the young and absolutely inexperienced sub with fear in his innocent blue eyes. </p><p>It will be a long journey for them to prove to Louis they'll never harm and hurt him.</p><p>Lots of smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. If you spot one please feel free to tell me)
> 
> Also, please let me know if you like it or not by leaving comments/kudos or sending me positive vibes)) Thank you!!

\- I can't believe my brother is such a stupid donkey! I can't believe it!! - Harry kicked the stone that happened to be in his way and clutched his head.

They were in some deep remote countryside when their car, their really fucking _expensive_ car, decided it had enough of fighting between the twins and died. Turned out that Edward, yes, Edward, Dad's favorite, always so clever and concentrated, forgot to fill the gas tank. And now they are stuck in the middle of nowhere, no soul around, no other cars and, the best part, the burning sun above their heads. Perfect. This is exactly what this awful day lacked of. Being grilled in the lost road of America where, Harry was sure of it, no one before them has ever stepped.

\- Why are you so stupid?! - Harry grew mad even more at the sight of his elder brother's calm face. - This is your fault, this all is completely your fault!

\- Harry, relax! - As always, commanding tone of the elder twin did things to him. Harry lowered his head and practically fell on the ground. This day was enough already, and now he surrendered. Let it be. If he is to die here from thirst and hotness than let it be. He has no future whatsoever, so what's the point.

Edward looked at his younger brother. The smaller twin was dressed in all black, expensive shoes all dirty from being constantly worn for the past three months. His curls were the same as Edward's, long but slightly greased. Harry didn't washed his hair this morning. Edward sighed. These past weeks were hard for brothers and, despite them being incredibly strong and steady, it affected them. Harry, for example, stopped caring about hygiene and Edward... Well, Edward forgot to fill the tank before the cross country trip. Yeah... It was hard for them.

\- Harry, look, I know this day wasn't the best one but we should be strong. I'm sorry I forgot about the gas but this doesn't mean you can disrespect me in such way, - Edward tried to remain calm. That's what his baby brother needed right now, strong shoulder to cry on. Edward would be strong for his brother, although he wants nothing more than to curl himself on the ground and cry his eyes out.

Harry seemed to receive the message:

\- I know, I'm sorry for disrespecting you, Ed. It's just... - Harry's shoulders shivered from the sobs he was trying to hide, - I hoped we would have a family sometimes, all of us, with our beautiful little sub whom we would love and tons of children running around...

Edward shook his head sadly:

\- I know, baby brother, I know. I want it too so hard. But we should be strong, okay? It's not the end of the world...

\- It is! It is the end of the world, at least mine! All my hopes and dreams were crashed today! And now I'm stuck here in the middle of fucking nowhere, so I guess, the only thing I can do is die! - Harry was livid right now. He curled in the dust of the country road and started crying. Edward doesn't remember Harry crying ever. All twenty six years they lived together Edward didn't see Harry crying. And he understood his brother. 

Edward sighed. The only thing he could do right now to preserve the little sanity that remained in his soul was to leave Harry alone.

\- Alright, GPS shows that there's a small gas station in five miles to the north. I'll go there, buy some gas and return before it gets darker. We'll fill our car and hopefully can make to the nearest town. Okay?

\- Whatever, - Harry grumbled, - I'll be dead by the time you come back.

\- Don't be so dramatic, little brother. There were some chips in the glove, you may eat them all.

\- Wow, what an extraordinary generosity, Ed. And don't call me little, we've discussed that.

Edward chuckled.

\- I know, it annoys you beyond everything. That's why I'm going to call you that forever.

\- Moron!

And with this farewell from his brother Edward left to find the gas station.

****

While Edward was walking under the hottest sun ever his brain was flooded with memories of this day. 

The Styles brothers were the richest and the most influential men in the US. Their parents died and left them the huge IT empire. Basically, Styles twins owned the Internet. Every Internet provider in the US belonged to them or had to pay them. So yes, they were rich.

They were also very good-looking and were always voted as the hottest bachelors in all possible ratings. And they were Doms. Win-win situation, right? Every sub out there dreamed of being matched with the Styles. Being owned not by one, but two of the hottest people on Earth, who would refuse? Also the Styles never were greedy so their sub would receive the world' finest everything, from clothes and food to cars, planes and houses. Everything for the chosen sub.

The problem was, the Styles didn't match with anyone. Twins spent maybe the average year-budget of a small island country somewhere in the Pacific Ocean on various tests, researches and calculations but the outcome was always the same. None of the existing registered and trained subs matched to them. 

And today they took their last test, the very last hope to find a sub. Guess what, it didn't work. So, now the Styles are doomed to live alone forever, never have a family and heirs. When they got the results it felt like the whole world crashed. 

They dreamed about starting the family since they were twelve and listened to their school teacher speaking about doms and subs and how it all works out. They were so excited to be able to care about somebody, to make their perfect little sub the happiest person on earth, to make all his wishes come true. They wanted it so much. So the young Styles worked hard to become the world's greatest doms. No one in their school didn't study the subject with such passion. They practiced a lot, spent long nights awake reading extra literature on how to take care of a sub, how to discipline a sub, how to ease a sub in a world of submission, how to recognize sub's panicks and limits... Thousands of how-to. No doubt, the Styles twins would be the perfect doms. But here were no sub.

Edward flapped away sad thoughts as if they're some flies and stepped in the small shop at the gas station. It was quiet in there and no soul. Edward came to the cashier desk and rang the small bell at the table. No one appeared. 

Edward grew irritated. This day been enough for him already and he just walked five miles in the particularly hot weather and all he wants is to buy some gas. Does he want too much?!

\- Everyone fucking died here, or what?! - he growled, maybe too loud. 

The small boy appeared from the back of the shop and ran towards the cashier desk. He looked very scared and... beautiful.

\- I'm so sorry, sir, please forgive me. I didn't hear the bell, sorry. So much work today and my fath.. I mean boss left to the town market early so I'm all alone here. Sorry.

Edward felt something strange while looking at the mumbling boy. The boy was short, particularly tiny for his age. He moved graciously between the shelves and Edward couldn't take his eyes away from the delicious curves of his body. His t-shirt was sheer and allowed to see the little tummy just above the waist of the jeans. The jeans themselves was skinny enough to reveal the small and, at the same time, very curvy round bum. The boy's collarbone and neck were so fragile that Edward seriously frightened they'll break with the boy's every move. And at the same the dom's mouth got wet at the sight of it. He imagined what it'd be like to kiss and lick and bite to that neck. How does it taste? The boy's skin is thin, no doubt even the lightest bites would show themselves on that neck. Edward licked his lips. The boy's body did things to his crotch area, for sure.

The boy's eyes however... For the single moment Edward forgot his own name. Blue eyes looked up at him with so much innocence and helplessness that Edward just wanted to take this boy, right here, right now, claim him, make him his so no one ever could even look at him. 

Dreams, dreams... This boy was a sub, obviously, and Edward just got the one hundred pages report telling him that no sub in the world matches him.

So the dom swallowed hard and tried to act normally:

-I would like to buy some gas, please. My car stuck five miles away from here. 

The boy's lips parted a bit. Edward wanted nothing but to take them with his own mouth, bite gently and then lick the bite away so they turn the deep red color. Ghgmm, anyway...

\- How much from me? 

When Edward gave his credit card to the boy their fingers touched for the moment and this was it. The day couldn't be any worse for the dom. The boy's skin was soft like that Egyptian silk Harry buys. Maybe more softer. Edward felt the light touch on his palm made by the boy's small fingers. He looked up to the boy's face only to see him blushing bright red and shying away from the dom's gaze. Such a small movement but Edward's cock was hard and bulged out proudly by it. Shit, this is embarrassing. Why is he acting like a teenager all of a sudden?

\- So, what is your name? - Edward asked to calm the moment.

\- Um, Louis, - the boy obviously was embarrassed himself. For a brief moment Edward hoped that he felt the same as him. Nonsense, this boy is so innocent and young. 

\- What are you doing here, all alone, Louis? Aren't your father afraid that some dom could come here and take you? - Just after he finished the sentence Edward realized what a stupid thing he said. Now this boy will become even more scared of him. 

But surprisingly, Edward's question didn't cause the awaited reaction. The boy chuckled sadly, as if he was asked this question million times:

\- No Dom would want a non-registered and untrained sub, sir.

****

\- Harry, wake up! Wake up right now!!! We need to go!

Edward unceremoniously pushed his twin from the car's seat and started the vehicle. 

\- What's the rush, Ed? The world's on fire or what? - Harry's a bit grumpy when he is sleepy. Also his voice is raspy and this is so hot. Usually Edward enjoys listening to his brother when he is slowly waking up but not right now. They have more pressing matters.

\- I found our sub, Harry! Can you believe it? We have a sub! - Edward sounded overly excited while driving the car through the darkness, - His name is Louis and he is ours, I'm one hundred percent sure. 

Harry looked at his brother suspiciously for a long moment.

\- Ed, I told you that for thousand times already - if you find weed, you should share with me and not smoke it all alone! Now let me drive, you are high and obviously cannot be trusted with a dangerous mechanisms.

\- I'm not high, Harry! - Edward said while blocking his brother from getting into the driver's seat, - He is our sub!

\- Should I remind you, dear brother, that approximately twelve hours ago we were told by the world's top matching specialist that no sub matches us? - Harry's words leaked with sarcasm. Why was Edward so irresponsible? Taking weed without him!

\- Should I remind you, little brother, we were told that no _registered_ sub matches us, huh? - Edward said with victory in his tone.

Harry stared at him blankly. 

\- But all subs are registered, Ed. When they're born, the hospital makes the respective record in the National register. It happens almost automatically, how can it be possible that a sub is non-registered?

Edward smiled at his twin. 

\- Well, turns out, not all subs. This one, his name is Louis, by the way, was born at home, no doctor attended. There were just his mother and father. And they didn't have money to go to the city hospital to register him. He was home schooled, so they managed to hide this fact until now. Until I used my dom voice and made Louis tell me everything. Poor baby, he looked so scared. Begged me not to tell his father. I said that I won't tell anything but we want to have dinner with his parents. So, that's where we are going right now. Clean your shoes, Harry, for god's sake, we're going to meet our subs parents for the first time!

Harry felt numb. It all was so fast. One moment his life is ruined and another he is in the car on the country road about to have dinner with his sub and his parents and ask them for his hand. His head was spinning around. 

\- Does this sub, er, Louis? Does he know we are his doms?

Edward suddenly stopped smiling. 

\- No, he has no idea. I chose not to tell him right there so he wouldn't freak out. Harry, you should've seen him, so small, so fragile, so scared... If I told him he would faint right at the spot. I couldn't do that to him. And you wouldn't too. Just wait till the moment you see him. 

Edward glared at Harry. His little brother wasn't good at containing emotions and could easily frighten the sub by expressing his happiness. 

\- I will speak to his parents, - Edward continued, - But I don't think they will be opposed to the idea. Letting their submissive son start a family, what parents wouldn't want this? 

\- Louis though... - Edward paused. This is when it's getting complicated, - I don't know how to explain this to him. He wasn't trained as sub, he doesn't know anything about it. I just don't want to harm him.

Harry stared to the darkness behind the car's window. Neither him nor Edward wanted to scare the sub. But how do you tell an innocent unaware creature that he has to leave his home and family and follow two strange doms god knows where?!

\- Let me handle it, Ed. I'll talk to him tet-a-tet and try to convince that we mean no harm. But it may be the case that we would have to stay at his place a little longer. Is it okay? - Harry glanced at Edward. They have a very important meeting in Boston tomorrow with potential investors. This could bring lots of money to the corporation and make them 200-million profit. 

Edward frowned. 

\- If necessary, I'm ready to sell our company, Harry.

And Harry somehow knew his brother wasn't kidding. Damn, this Louis thing should be really worth it.

****  
Dinner went okay. Louis cooked a lot, since the big scary dom, Edward's his name, said he'd take his brother. So, in total there were seven people to cook for: Mom, Dad, brother doms, twin sisters and himself. Luckily, his other sisters, Lottie and Fizzy were in subs school, where they lived permanently to be trained as subs. 

Louis was happy for his sisters. Great that they would have a life he doesn't dare to dream of. His parents were so poor that they could afford only two their kids to go to school. Louis, as the eldest one and the only one non-registered, had to stay at home and help his Mom and Dad. He submitted to his fate long ago. Yes, he always wanted a family and kids, but whatever, he would raise his sisters's kids as his own. If they let him, of course. And why would they let him if that's their kids? Louis swallowed tears started forming in his throat. That's okay, he loves his sisters and sacrifice his happiness for them. As he always does. 

Louis was washing dishes in the kitchen right now. Twin sisters came to bed and the doms were talking to his parents about something. They asked him not to come to the dining room until they finish. So he busied himself cleaning plates and glasses. Somehow, this routine work calmed him down. Exactly what he needed in the end of this day.

Louis was scared of Edward and Harry, especially after Edward used his dom voice on him this afternoon. Louis didn't have much experience with doms, the only one he knew was his father. So when Edward looked at him with his threatening and cold stare Louis wanted to cry. He did eventually, when talking to his father about the dom and that he wanted to come to the dinner. His father looked worried too, but as a dom, he could hide it better.

Louis prayed by himself that the doms would be okay with the dinner and just leave. He didn't want to have anything with them. They were cold and threatening and Louis was sure, if he is left alone with them they would definitely hurt him. He didn't know much about how dom/sub relationships worked but he heard horror stories of how subs are beaten to death or humiliated publicly (they call it "punishment"). No, he doesn't want any of it. No doubt the doms will just beat him and leave alone if they don't like the dinner. His father wouldn't be able to protect him, since he's old and alone against two young and strong doms. Louis wanted to cry.

When all dishes are done and the kitchen is spotless, he became bored. His parents and the doms are still talking about something. Louis grew impatient. It's almost 12 a.m. and he should wake up early in the morning to open the shop. He carefully moved closer to the door to the dining room hoping that maybe he could interrupt politely and ask if he could go to bed. Voices behind the door were quite loud and Louis started to listen:

\- I can't let you take him to New York, are you out of your mind?! - his mother.

\- With all the respect, Mr. Styles, but why should I trust you not to harm my little boy while you are taking him hundreds of miles away from me? He'll be all alone there and, as untrained as he is, wouldn't know how to get help if he needs it. You know, help, - his father.

\- I completely understand your worries, Mr. Tomlinson, but I assure you we won't harm Louis, never. We can provide you with our Sub Trainer certificates, you see, to prove we are more than capable of taking a good care of our sub, - the scariest one, Edward.

\- I don't need your stupid papers, I need my son to be safe! - his mother again.

\- Alright, let's all calm down, - the less scary one, but still scary, Harry, - I remember we have a manor not so far away from here, maybe hour - hour and a half ride. Would it be okay if, at first, LouIs and us live there? Until he and you begin to trust us? Of course, you can come whenever you like.

\- Whenever they like? - Edward hissed to his brother.

\- At first, Edward, - Harry hissed in reply.

Silence.

Louis was scared as fuck right now. These two doms want him as his sub? Why? They don't seem like somebody who suffer from the lack of subs' attention, so obviously they don't want a family with some poor farm kid Louis is. They want him to be their servant, to beat and mock him, for sure. His parents never give him, Louis thought with relief. They love him and never let their son to serve these two monsters.

His father cleared his throat. Louis leaned closed to the door to listen how he reject these two arrogant moneybags. They don't even remember how much manors they have, can you believe it!

\- Okay then. Let's try it this way, - His father said. 

Louis' heart stopped. No, no, no, no, no. He felt so betrayed. His own father gave him out to serve monster doms! Louis panicked. No, he won't, he won't do it. Better dying than living life full of pain and humiliation. 

Not really thinking of what he's doing, Louis jumped out of the kitchen window and started to run. He heard voices behind him, calling for him, asking him to come back but he didn't stop. He saw the corner of shed near him and thought it would be great to hide there. Without much thinking he turned and suddenly someone's hands captured him. Louis struggled to break free but the grip was steel. In the dark he didn't see his captor's face.

\- Here you are, baby, - the familiar voice above him said. 

Louis' eyes widened in horror.

Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward brought the struggling sub to the house and forced him to sit on the couch. Jay, Louis' mother, was sitting there too and cried quietly.

"Louis, sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry, my boo-bear!", she tried to hug her son, but Louis broke free. She just sold him to two monstrous doms, no way he would trust her again. "Louis, baby, please, try to understand that this is for your own good. You always wanted a family. And we can't even provide for you. And these two gentlemen will do everything for you, they'll make you so happy".

"How do you know?!" Louis screamed at his mother, tears in his eyes. "How do you know they'll make me happy? You know them for several hours, how do you know they're not going to beat and humiliate me? I'm just an unregistered and untrained sub, I don't know anything and, obviously, authorities wouldn't protect me. They don't even know I exist!"

Jay looked at her tiny shaking son with unbearable sadness in her eyes. Louis is so young and inexperienced, what will happen to him if he's all alone? This will be the case eventually, since his dad and her were quite old. How much time do they have left? Nobody knows. Jay just couldn't make herself think what would Louis do all alone in this big old house with holey roof and no money in his bank account. Surely, she's crazy to give her son to men whom she knows for couple of hours but that's better then nothing. At least Louis wouldn't be all by himself when his parents die eventually. 

"I don't know, boo-bear. But in here, with us, you're unsafe too. We're old and poor, what good can we give you?", she tried to reason her son.

"At least, I know that you mean no harm to me! And these two", Louis glared at the doms standing at the door and pretending not to hear what Louis and his mom are talking about, "Think about it, mom, why suddenly two rich young doms need me, a poor farm kid, when they can have absolutely any sub in the world? Only if they plot something bad..."

"Alright, I'm gonna stop you right here", Edward interrupted. He heard enough to understand why Louis was so afraid of him and now it was time to explain everything.

"Louis, since you've never attended school, you probably don't know that it's not how it works. A Dom cannot just take any sub he likes or vice versa. There's a thing called matching. Basically, it's a computer program that analyzes every dom and sub in the country and comes up with the best solution for each person. Harry and I, um...", it was difficult for the dom's pride to confess that his brother and him were considered unmatchable. But he was willing to do it for Louis, his only chance for a happy family and children. Damn, they all deserved it. 

"The program couldn't find us the match among all the subs in the country or even the world. We tried a lot of times, but the result was always the same", Edward continued, "We thought we are never going to have a family but then... well, then I met you and the rest you know".

Edward smiled at the memory of Louis back in the day, in the store when the sun caressed his soft features and delicious curves. He was a dream, a dream that came true and Edward is going to fight for it.

"Then how do you know if I'm your sub?", Louis frowned, "I mean, the program didn't analyze us together, what if I don't match you?"

Both Harry and Edward looked in surprise at the sub. For someone who never went to school Louis was very smart. For every minute they got to know this kid they just fell for him even more, if it's possible. 

Harry was proud of his brother, however he would never acknowledge it. Edward always was his main support and now, when Harry thought his life was ended his brother saved him. Again.

"We don't know, Louis", Harry had to admit, "But we feel it on a spiritual level, you are ours". 

Harry sounded so stupid, like in some cheap melodrama they show on TV for housewives. Louis was of the same opinion. He huffed sarcastically and crossed his arms. He won't move from this couch whatever these two clowns do. They could burn the house down and he still would be sitting here. 

Edward sighed at his brother's stupidity.

"Louis, sweetheart, I completely understand your doubts. This is what we're going to do: tomorrow you and us will go to the town and register you. Does it sound fair?"

"W-what?", there was shock in young sub's eyes, "But... How?"

"What do you mean how, baby boy?", Harry was surprised. Doesn't Louis know how the process of registration goes?

"I mean...", Louis hurried to explain his reaction, "There will certainly be fines for such a late registration, like, we'll have to pay large amounts and", Louis paused. It was so humiliating. Here he is, in front of two very rich and powerful doms and he even cannot afford to be registered properly. Who even needs such a failure of a sub? "I don't have money to pay these fines", Louis whispered the last part very quietly. 

"Oh no, baby, nobody asks you to pay anything", Harry kneeled before the sub and took his hands gently.

"We will pay for everything, Louis. You will never worry about money from now on, do you understand?", Edward's tone didn't leave much for arguing.

"Okay", Louis nodded obediently. It felt so right to obey these two, like he was born for this. Still, he had questions. 

"But if I'm registered", he started unsurely, but the big smile on Harry's face and the kind of smirk on Edward's (seriously, that's the best he is capable of at such a stressful moment) assured him to continue, "this means the program would match me with somebody. What if I'm matched with another dom, not you?"

Louis hit on the spot. Edward and Harry didn't think about this possibility. From the moment they saw Louis they were one hundred percent sure he was theirs. They felt it with their hearts, on a spiritual level. But still, what if?..

Edward broke the agonizing silence first.

"You're right, Louis, what a smart kid you are", he sub beamed at the praise not even recognizing it. How he managed to survive before, without the dom's approval? It seems so right to work for it and receive it. 

"I guess, we'll wait", Edward continued with unsure look on his face. It seems impossible not to claim this precious creature right now, right here so the whole world knows whom he belongs to. But for Louis he'll wait. Edward gave a questioning look to his twin.

"Harry? Do you agree?"

He received only a blank face from his brother. Harry felt numb. So they found their perfect sub to start a perfect family and live a perfect life and now they have to wait for some dumb program to calculate some numbers. Impossible. Edward's so stupid sometimes.

"Harry's very stupid sometimes", Edward addressed his twin's silent glare, "But he agrees with me".

"No, I don't!"

"What?", Edward gave his brother a murderous look, "Why not?"

"What are we supposed to do while the matching proceeds? Sit on our asses and just wait? No fucking way, I'm not leaving Louis, not when I just found him!", it wasn't rare for Harry to yell at Edward but right now it was different. They didn't argue because of the business issues or who would have the last slice of pizza, no, this one was important. Their sub is the most important thing in their lives already and this certainly brings up the level of intensity.

Edward sighed. As always, he is the cleverest guy in the room. This burden is so hard sometimes. Louis was looking at him with his inhumanly big eyes, innocence and fear radiating from them. Edward was drowning in them, he could swim in this innocence forever, forget about everything and just give all oh himself at the mercy of these eyes. 

But fear spoils everything. Fear in Louis' eyes makes it unbearable. He didn't like this look, the look of the scared sub. Everybody knows that if your sub is scared of you, you fucked up. It's the dom's responsibility to build trust in relationships, make your sub feel protected and safe, not scared and unsure. "Great. We just found a sub and already scared the shit out of him. Good job for us two", the dom thought bitterly. 

"Calm down, Harry", he barked, "Don't your ugly stupid ass see Louis is afraid of you and your screaming? Shut up".

Harry immediately turned to Louis. He squeezed his hands with his large paws as gently as he could and began to ran smoothing circles with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, baby boy, I didn't mean to scare you", he whispered to Louis, "I just don't want to leave you now, when I finally found you. Do you understand? It's nothing to do with you, none of this is your fault, my good boy, the best boy in the world". 

Louis didn't understand how, but Harry's words had effect on him. He visibly relaxed and leaned closer to Harry's touch. The dom was so soft, unusual for doms, but whatever. It was comfortable and safe with him.

"Anyway", Edward continued, "Louis will live with us in our mansion nearby, till the results of matching come. Then, we.. I mean, if the results are positive, then we move to New York with Louis. Does this sound fair?" he mostly addressed Louis' parents now, since the young boy was too shocked to make any decisions and could only react to Harry's delicate words and touches. Poor baby, this night was eventful for him already.

"What will you do while waiting for the results?", Jay tensed, "Obviously, you cannot have any...sexual encounters until matching, so..."

"Mrs. Tomlinson, with all the respect, we are not animals", Edward was trying really hard to be polite now. This was irritating. Does she really think they'll force such an inexperienced and untrained boy as Louis into some hardcore bdsm right in the beginning? For god's sake, Edward is a respected dom, one of the best in the country and this farm lady dares to imply he won't put his submissive's needs before his own?!

"Mr. Styles, with all the respect, I am his mother", Jay snapped back. She has every right to worry about her baby son and if this means implying that Edward Styles is the savage animal and won't put Louis' need before his own, then let it be. 

The tension in the room was on a critical level.

"Ma'am, my brother and I will not lay a finger on your son before matching", sanity was slowly leaving Edward's mind. The one thing they didn't write in course books was how to deal with your sub's parents, that's for sure. "As you remember, Harry and I are certified trainers, we have certificates..."

Jay huffed at these words. It took every last drop of self-control for Edward not to snap her neck right now. Anyway, he continued.

"So, while Louis and us wait for matching results, we will train Louis as a sub, so he knows his rights and duties as a sub and could use the protection of the authorities. It's my duty as a dom to teach him all these essentials so he will always be safe, even", Edward swallowed hard, "Even if his doms are unable to provide it. But I assure you, we will do everything, absolutely everything, to take good care of your son".

Jay was silent for a moment. She looked at Louis who was listening with interest to Edward's passionate speech. 

"What do you think, boo? You'll be registered and trained as a sub, as you always dreamed of. And your father and I will visit you often in these gentlemen's house. Are you willing to give them a chance?"

Edward has never been so tensed in his life as in these five minutes while Louis was thinking on what his mother said. He even found himself praying for Louis to say yes. Harry was by the sub's side, in the same position, kneeling and holding his hands. He seemed to be tensed too. 

The twins had enough rejections in their life. If this kid rejects them too, their life will be ended. What's the point if your dream will never come true?

Eventually, after long, long pause Louis cleared his throat.

"I agree". 

****

Registration went fast and relatively boring. Louis expected some kind of interrogation by the super computer or a cyborg (don't blame him) and lots of tests but none of this actually happened. The bored girl at the reception took him to the medical room where equally bored nurse took his blood and piss samples. Then bored IT guy took his eye's and fingers' scan and uploaded them into old computer. Nobody even asked why Louis is registered in such an old age, nobody seemed to care about anything here.

In the end, receptionist gave them a pay slip to pay registration fee and fines and this was it. 

Harry and Edward accompanied Louis at every stage, except the medical room, where all doms were prohibited. They showed their support for the scared sub, rubbed his shoulders, or, as Harry did, he whispered dirty jokes to Louis' ear. Innocent boy, Louis gasped and blushed deep red at every one, which amused Harry beyond everything. Also aroused, because Louis' innocence was so hot and unreachable at the moment, but Harry tried to hide this fact. No need to frighten the little sub.

When the registration was done and paid off, Louis, Harry and Edward found themselves in their car. 

"Your mom packaged your stuff in the morning, so we could go to our place immediately", Harry said. He was sitting in the front seat whereas Louis took the back seat. This wasn't very convenient, since they couldn't see the sub's face and his reactions. 

"We have our chief at the mansion but if you want, we could eat somewhere in the town?", Edward suggested.

"Um...", Louis tensed at the doms words. 

Twins immediately noticed his uneasiness and frowned simultaneously. Did they do something wrong already? 

"Baby boy, if anything bothers you, you can always tell us. We promise, whatever it is, we will help you", Harry assured. His words seemed to have the desired effect as Louis sighed and whispered with the note of shame in his voice:

"I've never... I've never been to a restaurant before so I don't know what to do... Our family is poor so we couldn't afford any outings, you know". He felt so humiliated. No doubt the doms will have fun of him now, he's never ate outside, what a freak he might seem to them. But the twins did no such things. Edward suddenly stopped the car and, together with Harry, they turned to Louis. 

"Sweetheart... You've never been to a cafe or a restaurant?", Edward asked in disbelief. There was also a note of sadness on his voice. Louis didn't understand, when did he managed to upset his doms?

"No, never... I'm sorry I upset you...", Louis started to apologize for whatever he's done but Harry stopped him by gently cupping his chin.

"Shh, baby boy, you don't have anything to apologize for. We are sad because you've been treated so poorly in your life, poor baby, no registration, no school, no friends and no outings... Don't worry, we are going to spoil you rotten".

Louis blushed.

"Oh,there's no need, I don't need much, you know. I can eat at home".

"No way, sweetheart", Edward cut, "Harry's right, we are going to spoil you and we start right now. Google the most fancy restaurant in the town, Harry, we are eating out today".

"By the way, while we're eating, I think we should discuss your training. What do you think, Louis? Lady at the registration center said that matching results would come in a month, so we have exactly one month to teach you some essentials".

"O-okay", Louis was scared as fuck of the whole training thing. What if he fails? What if they will punish him? Oh, punishments were the most terrifying stuff. Louis hated pain. Harry and Edward seemed fine, but they were so strong, no doubt they'll beat him to death. 

"Why are you so nervous, sweetheart? Are you afraid of us?", Edward watched closely Louis' reaction in the back mirror.

"No, of course, no", the sub smiled with the most beautiful smile Edward ever seen. And somehow Edward knew that was a big fat lie. Louis was lying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any mistakes

The restaurant where Harry and Edward took Louis turned out to be quite small. It was located in the center of Louis' small town in the same building as the only bar in town, the only shop center (too small to be actually called mall) and, surprisingly, the only police office. Maybe there was some logic, no need to go somewhere to arrest some drunk people fussing at the bar. Or it was because Louis' town was really small. 

According to Google, the restaurant, "Turandot" was its name, had the most polite staff and amazing fish meals. "The pure joy for your tongue", the official web page of "Turandot" claimed. 

Harry snorted scornfully. This eatery was garbage comparing to the big city restaurants he usually visited. Harry and Edward liked living posh life, including very expensive clothes, cars, houses and food, so sue them. 

"Not the perfect place for the first date", Edward taught with sadness. He and Harry didn't want their first date with their sub to be in some small suburban diner, pompous enough to call itself a restaurant. They wanted the best for Louis. However, at the moment, there was no other choice. 

Louis, vice versa, was stunned. Never in his life he ate out, let alone in the fancy restaurant! He stared at the table they were sitting at as it was some magical table able to speak, sing and show focuses. He didn't even dare to touch the salt shaker, possibly because he was scared it might actually bite him. He'll never confess though. Everything was new to Louis. He awed at the big LED screen at the wall showing some football game. Louis' family had only one TV at their house, very old and not that big, however, Louis loved it a lot. In the end, it was his only source of information about life, real life that people lived in big cities with their mates. Of course, they had no cable, so this source of information was quite limited, but still. Louis was happy with what he got. Internet was the thing he saw only in soap operas and reality shows. 

Arrogant middle-aged male waiter approached their table. He seemed to be impressed by the twins. With the experienced eye the waiter noticed the massive Rolex weighed on Harry's wrist and the last model of iPhone in Edward's hands. This was enough to persuade the waiter that his guests were important. Than he glanced at Louis and furrowed with ice in his gaze. No surprise, Louis' clothes, though very clean and neat, was old and cheap. Louis didn't have any accessories like watches or phone or anything that rich people use to have. 

The waiter snorted audibly, even inappropriately audibly:

"Gentlemen, let me welcome you in "Turandot", the best restaurant in our town!", he proclaimed as if he was on stage performing Hamlet or whatever, not even glancing once more at Louis, "We are very pleased to have such important guests". 

Harry and Edward were unaffected. It wasn't the warmest and sugariest welcome they'd had in their lives. For instance, once in Dubai, the owner of the restaurant invited Celine Dion to sing for the twins while they were eating. Incomparable. 

The waiter continued, however, now more quietly and without earlier pomposity:

"I understand the gentlemen are tired and have some... Ghgmm... Needs sometimes..."

Edward finally looked at the waiter, intrigued. What needs the guy is talking about?

"Here, in "Turandot", we are happy to welcome decent citizens. However, our policy prohibits us to serve to certain... To people of certain profession", at these words the waiter glanced icily once again at Louis. 

Louis curled under such disapproving look. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The whole thing lost its magical fleur, leaving the sad truth. Louis was so poor and badly mannered for such glamorous place. His shirt was too old and faded from too many washings with the cheap washing powder. His jeans were too big for him. His family cannot afford buying new ones for Louis so he had to wear his father's old ones. His sneakers were clean but Louis knew they had couple of holes. No wonder, they were the only footwear Louis possessed for the last four years so he wore them everywhere. What was he thinking about when agreed to go to this restaurant? Of course, he's not welcomed here. This is a place for rich successful people, with education and stuff. Louis doesn't belong here. He felt tears in his eyes but swallowed them. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene in front of the Doms. 

"What profession?", Edward asked not liking where the whole thing was going.

The waiter crumpled. 

"If gentlemen want, there is a motel down the street two blocks away. Say that you're from me and they'll find you the most comfortable room. When you're finished with... With him", the waiter again glanced disapprovingly at Louis. Sub prostitute in his restaurant! Unacceptable! "When you're finished we will be glad to serve you. I will personally check that the table is available by the time you're back". 

Silence. 

The waiter was visibly satisfied with how smoothly and delicately he dealt with the situation. 

Louis stopped trying to contain his tears and started to slowly stand from the table. Nobody has ever offended him that much. Of course, sometimes kids from the school visited his shop and bullied him for not attending the school. But nothing Louis couldn't deal with. He always knew that this is for his sisters. But taking him for the prostitute when Louis hadn't even kissed yet! This was too much for the poor sub. 

"Louis, sit!", Edward barked with coldness in his voice. The command was made in the Dom's voice, clear and brutal. Obeying his sub's genes, Louis sat back. 

Harry and Edward looked at each other in a way that only twins can look. Seemed like they were talking and understanding each other with only their eyes, something very close people with special bond lasting from their very birth can do. The dialogue lasted maximum for two minutes. This was enough, however, for the waiter to begin to jitter. The waiter's arrogance changed to nervousness. He attempted to say something but suddenly Edward rose from his place and towered the waiter. Very slowly the Dom pulled out his wallet and took the black credit card out of it. The waiter looked debashed. He never saw a black credit card before. At the same slow pace Edward put the credit card in the waiter's mouth so the half of the card sticked out proudly between the waiter's mouth. 

Very quietly, so Louis couldn't hear, Edward talked:

"See this card? It has enough money to buy the whole town, including the cesspit you call restaurant, and make it so you will never ever will be able to find a job again".   
"So this is what we are going to do" Edward continued when the initial shock from seeing the black credit card was gone, "You will apologize to my companion, and pray to God that he forgives you. Because if not, it won't stop me that you're an old man. I will put this card down your throat and make you eat it and then, I will beat you so hard that you shit it out in many tiny pieces and don't worry, I've got plenty of such cards in May wallet so we can have fun for a really long time. Do you understand?"

The waiter was all white by the moment Edward finished. With shivering hands he took the card out of his mouth and turned to Louis.

"I a-a-am s-s-sorry, m-mister... m-mister..."

"Tomlinson", Edward prompted.

"M-mister Tomlinson... I didn't mean what I said. You're v-v-very welcomed here at any time".

Harry and Edward gave Louis a questioning look. For Louis, a kind soul he is, this pathetic speech was enough, he couldn't see other people suffering, even if these people hurt him earlier.

"It's okay", he said eyes down, hands shivering too. The whole thing was too much. 

"C-can we go away?" he asked the twins not daring to look them in the eye. He already made so much trouble.

Edward looked at Louis' tiny form shivering from fear and tears. Normally, he would make the whole staff serve him and fulfill his every wish, completely free-of-charge. But now his first priority was a small scared sub who has never been at a restaurant before and who was just humiliated greatly by some shit of a waiter. Too much for the poor boy. 

"Alright!" Harry intervened to make the air in the room a little less thicker, "This eatery wasn't good enough for our Louis anyway, so what's the point of staying here the mere more minute? Come on, Louis, we'll take you home".

Louis accepted Harry's hand trying to ignore Edward's stare and the waiter's small sobs. He didn't remember how they left the place or how they sat in the car. All he wanted was to lay in his warm small bed in his parent's house and forget everything as it was some nightmare. 

****  
They were in the kitchen eating burgers that the twins bought on the way to their mansion. Louis merely ate half of his Big Mac, sometimes pausing to take one or two fries. He dipped them in ketchup and ate in parts, since his mouth was too small for the whole fry. 

Harry and Edward ate their meals ages ago and now were stealing glances at Louis. Empirically they found out that if they stare unceremoniously at Louis for too long, he would be nervous and stop eating. And this was unacceptable. 

A Dom's first priority is to ensure his or her sub is healthy, this includes providing food for the sub, as well as good medical treatment and life conditions. To receive The Dom Certificate (certificate allowing Dom to start looking for a sub) Doms should take the very detailed examination. Among other tests auditors check Dom's finances, job, apartment, to ensure the Dom is able to provide for a sub. Dom should pass psychological test, test for knowledge of a Dom's responsibilities, PE test (yes, PE) and dozens of others. The funniest thing is that the Certificate is temporary and should be prolongated every five years. Of course, subs have their own tests, but, as Louis already knew, they were merely medical and didn't require any specific knowledge. It was common understanding that a Dom should make all the hard work and take responsibility for his or her actions. Subs were privileged and treated by society as princes and princesses. There was rationality behind such treatment, in the end, subs trusted their Doms with their lives, fully submitted to their Doms and the rules Doms stipulated and received punishments for breaking those rules. Such trust and submission was the most important thing for Doms, more important than their own well being. So, in the end, it was a full circle. 

Louis finally finished his burger (he ate the meat and vegetables, the bun was left at the table) and stood to clean the table. It was a customary movement, since he was dealing with the house responsibilities from his childhood. Jay, his mother, taught him everything. 

"Where are you going, Louis?", Edward asked.

"Um... I need to clean the table and then wash the dishes. After that I have to unpack and bring my clothes and other stuff to the room you gave me", Louis didn't have the courage to call the huge bedroom with wardrobe and his own bathroom his room. He didn't deserve such big and comfortable room, in the end, he's just an uneducated sub and didn't do anything for the Doms who took him here. 

"There's no need, sweetheart", Harry said, "The butler is unpacking your bags and maids will clean the table. We won't require you to clean or whatever".

"Yes, Louis, you don't have to clean or wash anything for us or for yourself. We hire servants for it", Edward told Louis while taking his hand cautiously and leading him to the living room. This room was also spacious, with the big sofa and inappropriately huge LED screen. Doms loved huge things, for sure. There was the last PlayStation near the screen and lots of blu-rays under the coffee table. The whole room was beautifully designed to be very cozy and warm. Louis already loved it here.

Edward sat Louis on the sofa, in the middle of it. However, as soon as Louis was free of Edward's gentle but still firm hold, he immediately shifted to the end of the sofa, leaving only one vacant place near him. Harry was the fastest and sat near Louis, trying to mask his hold of Louis' back for his posture. Louis, however, was aware of every Dom's touch and tried to escape it in any cost. He had a bad feeling where it all is going. 

Edward stared unblinking at his little (by fifteen minutes!) twin maybe considering whether or not he should beat his ass right now, but in the end decided against it and took the armchair. Moving it so it was facing Louis, Edward sat and looked Louis in the eye. The sub looked down, averting the Dom's gaze. 

"So, Louis", Edward began, "We promised to teach you how to be a good sub. I mean, we are certified trainers".

"Yeah, we are certified", Harry confirmed for the hundredth time foru the past day and a half. Louis chucked quietly remembering how his mother reacted the last time. 

Edward and Harry took the chuckle as a sign of agreement with their undoubtedly great training skills. They are certified.

Edward asked:

"Maybe you can tell us what you know about Dom-sub relationships so we knew at what level you are?"

"Um, okay", Louis was trying very hard to remember everything he knew about the topic from TV shows and news, "Well, subs submit to their Doms and must do everything Dom tells them. Subs are beaten by Doms whenever Doms want and cannot complain about it. If Dom doesn't like his sub he can throw him away. Subs should serve their Doms in every way Doms want. Err, what else? Doms punish subs as they see fit and sub cannot complain about it too. And...", Louis stopped for a second, "Subs main purpose is to satisfy their Dom sexually. If sub fails, Dom will punish him or... or kill him".

Louis took a second to adjust his breath. Harry and Edward were silent and Louis didn't dare to look at them. But he told everything he knew and there was no point in hiding it.

Harry was the first to break the silence:

"Louis, darling... Where did you learn all that?"

"I mean... I watched a lot of TV shows and on the news they always talk about Doms who killed their subs or beaten them severely. So I thought this how it should be".

Harry seemed like he wants to say something but words didn't come out of his mouth. He just stared helplessly at the sub. 

"Alright", Edward rubbed his eyes as if he was deadly tired, "I guess we'll have a lot to work on". 

Louis nodded. He was ready to work and learn, small hard-working bean he is. His parents taught him to never be scared of hard work.

"I already have two rules for you, Louis, is that okay?" Edward asked.

"Why is he asking?" Louis thought. Anyway, he nodded.

"The first one is: you never watch TV without Harry's or mine prior approval. Shows you watched at home are stupid and aim to entertain bored housewives. So whenever you want to watch some TV you should ask Harry or me before, okay? Is it clear, Louis?"

"Yes, it is. I understand", Louis nodded. By far, this rule was not so bad. He can survive without some TV shows.

Edward nodded in approval too. Thank god, Louis is not TV addicted as some other subs who cannot live without new episode of Ellen every afternoon. It should be easy.

"And the second rule", Edward continued, "You will disregard everything you learnt from those shows and what you just told us. Not a single thing of what you just said is true. Do you understand, Louis?"

Something in Edward's voice seemed desperate for Louis but he didn't pay much attention as there were more pressing matters. So everything he knew was wrong? What is reality then? It cannot be worse that he just described, because Louis wouldn't be able to survive anything worse. 

Suddenly, Harry stood from the sofa:

"You know what, I guess we should start the training right now".

Louis felt his stomach twirl in fear. They're going to punish him for that nonsense he just said! Louis panicked. Never in his life anybody punished him or even put a finger on him. His parents were very kind people and never touched their kids. And now the Doms are going to beat him. 

Louis heard Harry coming back from whenever he went to and also noticed something big in his hands. Oh no, he's going to beat him with this big thing. Panic made Louis absolutely immovable, as if he was a marble statue. He couldn't move a hand to protect himself from the hit coming or move a leg to run away. Only thing he was able to do was to screw up his eyes and wait for the inevitable pain. 

Instead something heavy was gently placed in his hands. Something smooth and square. Very cautiously Louis opened his eyes and looked. There were five or six textbooks in his hands. The top one has a title on it: "Being a sub: elementary level".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If anybody wants to help me with this story as a beta I will be very very very grateful))

"Calling a Dom Sir (Master, Lord or any other name the Dom is willing to be referred to) is a sign of respect a sub shows to his/her Dom. In a normal Dom/sub relationships built on mutual trust and respect referring to a Dom as Sir is the indication that sub trusts and respects a Dom. Therefore, failing to refer to your Dom in a way established by him/her should be considered as a sign of disrespect. It is crucial, however, to distinguish cases when a sub is being disrespectful and when a sub shows a lack of respect for his/her Dom. 

Sub being disrespectful often results from a lack of manners and a proper education of a sub. This may affect not only the Dom of the sub in question, but also other people. Usually, disrespectful behavior of a sub is similar to the behavior of spoiled little children when parents do not buy them the toy or candy they wanted. This may include loud whining, tantrums and reasonless outbursts. Please note, that subs will continue to refer to their Dom in a respectful manner (Sir, Master, etc.) during such outbursts. Subs consider the main purpose of the behavior indicated above is to receive what they want in a bad manner, not to show their Dom that he/she is not respected. Such behavior should be considered by a Dom as unacceptable and should be responded to in a adequate way. According to the statistics (please refer to the diagram on the page 146), majority of Doms consider that the most adequate punishment for such behavior should be isolation for not more than two hours. The second most popular punishment is deprivation of sub's most favorite thing (in terms of food, entertainment, etc.) for not more than one day. In relationships where sub agreed for more harsh treatment (as discussed above, this applies to subs with masochistic features of character, please refer to the Chapter 23), it may be agreed between a Dom and a sub that such behavior should result in physical punishment. In these cases, as showed by statistics, the most popular punishment is 20 spanks with the hand.

Sub showing a lack of respect to a Dom is a more serious issue. Subs choose not to show respect for their Dom, including not referring to them in a respectful manner, when the relationships between a Dom and a sub lack respect, accordingly. This is a result of improper treatment of a sub by a Dom which leads to mistrust and disrespect. Dom, upon realizing that a sub chooses not to show him/her respect, should be alarmed and should address the issue as soon as possible. The first step should be a conversation with a sub which allows a Dom to understand which actions of a Dom affected a sub and his/her trust in a Dom. If a sub refuses to discuss this with a Dom, a Dom should immediately contact the NDSA (National Domination and Submission Agency) to ensure a sub's safety and initiate an investigation of a Dom's treatment of a sub. 

Majority of subs tend to believe that very few Doms will choose to contact NDSA, but instead punish a sub severely for mistreating a Dom and, therefore, do not show any signs of trouble to a Dom. This approach is wrong, since miscommunication in Dom/sub relationships almost immediately leads to a lack of trust, which, in turn, will in future result in even deeper problems for both sub and Dom, including termination of their relationship. As was mentioned in the CHAPTER 1, loosing a sub is the most tragic moment of a Dom's life which affects not only his/her psychological condition, but also his/her career and social status. Whereas subs will be able to find another Dom, rejected Dom is blacklisted by NDSA and will, most likely, never be matched again. Therefore, every Dom will do everything in his/her power to ensure the happiness and stability of their subs, including close cooperation with NDSA on every case when a sub stopped respecting a Dom. Moreover, not contacting NDSA in such cases (allegedly or by imprudence) will lead to a criminal prosecution of a Dom. 

Based on the above, it is strongly advisable for a sub to not to hide any issue he/she has with how a Dom treats him/her. By not calling a Dom Sir or any other name a Dom asked of, a sub will show that there are problems in their relationships which should be addressed by a Dom. This will not lead to any punishment. If a Dom punishes his/her sub for this, a sub should immediately contact NDSA so the criminal investigation of unlawful actions of a Dom could be started". 

Louis closed the textbook, stood up and stretched. He was reading the whole morning. 

It's been two weeks since Louis moved with the twins, two greatest weeks in Louis' life. The twins didn't lie: Louis wasn't required to do anything in house. There were approximately ten servants living in the smaller guest house near the mansion who cooked, washed and cleaned every day. 

Every day Louis woke up and the breakfast was already on the table. The chef who came from New York made something different every morning. Yesterday it was oatmeal with blueberries from the mansion's garden, today it was a chocolate croissant and tomorrow the chef promised to make a Brioche's Bread French Toast. Louis had no idea what Brioche's bread was and what was the difference between the French toast and the normal toast but the name sounded delicious. The twins usually didn't accompany Louis during the breakfast, instead they were in their office upstairs working. Harry and Edward woke up at 6 a.m. and Louis couldn't make his eyes open earlier than 9 a.m. even if his life depended on it. 

The first morning when he woke up and found out the twins already ate and were now working at the office he panicked. Louis thought that he should wake up earlier than twins and make them breakfast. He hid in the closet in his room with tears in his eyes waiting for angry Harry or Edward or both to find him and punish him for such a late sleep. Instead, when Harry finally discovered him in the closet he looked very frightened. They stayed in the closet together, Harry's hands capturing tightly Louis' waist and his nose buried in Louis' hair. 

"Never do this again, okay?", Harry whispered, "We were terrified when we couldn't find you anywhere". 

"I'm sorry", Louis sobbed quietly trying to hid in Harry's chest and feeling the grip on his waist becoming tighter. 

"There's nothing you should be worried, baby. We should have known better that leaving our sub alone in his first day in our house. Sorry for this, Louis, we will never do this again". 

That's how Louis learned the twins didn't want him to wake up before them or cook them breakfast. If any, the twins wanted Louis to sleep for whatever long he wanted so he is rested for a day. They explained to him once more that he shouldn't do anything for house. The only thing Louis was required to do was to learn. 

So Louis dig in the textbooks he was given by Harry. Every day after the breakfast he went to the small alley in the twin's huge garden with a book and read. If it was rainy he went to the one of countless room in the mansion and read there. There were so many rooms that in two weeks Louis still hadn't discovered all of them. For example, last week he found a mediation tea room in the left wing of the mansion and spent the whole afternoon there reading. 

The twins went downstairs for the lunch and so did Louis. First couple of days lunches were pretty awkward, since Louis didn't know if he is allowed to initiate conversations with the Doms by himself. All Harry and Edward's attempts to talk to Louis were welcomed with fear and caution from the sub's side. It broke their hearts but, as they learnt from their own training back to school, the best thing in this situation was to give a sub some time. Eventually, Louis would get more comfortable. 

After the lunch everyone went to their corners. Louis hid somewhere with the book and the twins got back to work. 

Very often, when the chef called everyone for a dinner Louis didn't appear. After a couple of very rushed and concerned rounds through the mansion the twins usually found him curled and asleep in some room, always different, however, much to the twins annoyance. Edward was especially irritated. As the eldest one (by fifteen minutes) he felt the need to ensure both Harry and Louis are safe. And if Harry wasn't usually that much of a problem, the tiny sub with his little soft feet and, without a doubt, sassy little mind was getting on Edward's nerve dramatically. Every time Edward swore to himself to scold Louis and make him promise to never wander off again. And every time he saw the delicate sleepy mess of a sub curled in a chair hugging a book, he forgot everything and just wanted to kill himself out of cuteness he was happy to witness. 

So this was their life in the mansion. Some say it's pretty boring, but for the three of them it was the happiest they've ever been. Of course, the twins didn't dare to touch Louis until the results of the matching come. They remembered that the main purpose of Louis living with them now was his training. 

Louis learnt a lot during these two weeks. And what he learnt crashed his whole world. As a good sub he was, he momentarily forgot everything he saw on TV about Doms and subs and started his training with the clear mind. This, however, didn't prevent him from the surprise.

Turned out, the Dom/sub relationship is not physical, and never was physical. All these horror tales about dungeons and torture devices and screaming subs in blood remained tales. In reality, very few couples really practiced the extreme BDSM and always with the prior consent (and often with the request) of a sub. These subs were called masochists in books. 

All other Doms never did anything harsher than flogging and only if this was in their sub's green list. Louis learnt what green and red lists were, too. The main goal of a relationship was not to beat and humiliate but to gain trust and, with this, more control. It was in sub's genes to submit and give control, as well as in Dom's genes to dominate and take control. This was also the main reason why both Doms and subs needed each other so much. 

Louis was yet to find out what his reds and greens are. Edward promised him one day at lunch that they make this list together.

"H-how do I know what to write in these lists?", Louis asked when they were eating Roulade of Grilled Vegetables and Local Chèvre, as the chef announced while serving the table with deliciously looking food. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, Harry and I will help you", Edward said while chewing the well grilled piece of eggplant. 

Harry glanced at him: "Don't talk with the mouth full of food, Ed. It's impolite".

"I do what I want", Edward snapped back.

Louis giggled quietly.

"What's funny, sweetheart?" Edward still didn't swallow the eggplant, more to annoy his little twin. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's just... You two are funny like this".

"Like what, baby?", Harry was intrigued. People called them different names, though not in a good way. Usually their competitors from whom they took the very good deal called them or came personally to rant about how awful and rude the twins are and possibly to punch one of them (often Edward) in the face. Knowing Edward, of course nobody could do it in the end. 

"Like this, cozy and domestic. When I saw you the first time you looked like you've never smiled in your entire life", Louis said simply, because he grew more confident with the twins and felt like he could tell them what he's thinking without being scared for his life. 

Harry beamed. Edward pretended he didn't care but Louis noticed a small smile playing on his lips too. The wall between them was destroyed completely that day. 

****  
After the two weeks of endless learning Louis felt confident enough for the twins to test his knowledge. 

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You're serious? You read the six books in just two weeks? All six?"

"I like to read and the books were interesting and I didn't really had anything else to do...", Louis didn't want to sound guilty but it came like this.

"That's brilliant, baby!" Harry exclaimed. He looked like a proud mother now and it took a lot of self discipline for Louis to not to giggle.

"Thank you, Harry", Louis felt his cheeks reddened. "So... What now?"

"Edward and I give you a small test to see if there are any gaps and, if there are any, we'll talk them through".

"And if there are none?"

Harry chuckled arrogantly: "I highly doubt that, the test is very difficult. Even Ed and I passed it from the second try. But if you're a genius and pass the test today, we'll take you shopping. Sounds good?"

"Aha, perfect! I'll pass it today!" Louis was very confident. 

Harry just rolled his eyes. "There's no chance he can do it today", he thought.

Three and a half hours later Louis was sitting at the back seat of the Edward's Porsche looking forward to his first ever shopping with the twins while Harry was sitting at the front seat gaping at the 100/100 result his sub managed to score at the test. 

"From the first fucking attempt, Ed! Can you believe it?! We scored 98/100 from the second attempt!!".

"Don't swear in front of Louis, H", was all Edward had to say. He was extremely proud. His sub, _whom he found_ , was the one clever cookie, even smarter than they were. Edward was ready to buy the whole shopping center for Louis. And he will.

****  
Louis' never been at the mall before. The twins took him to Boston, where the most expensive shopping center in the whole state was. Such brands as Chanel, Dior, Fendi, Burberry and other were represented there. The first floor was cosmetics and accessories, the floors 3-5 were clothing for subs, the floor six was toys and the floor seven was the most glamorous restaurant in the city, three Michelin stars. Somewhere in these floors was the small corner with the clothing and accessories for Doms, but all other remaining space was for subs. Louis frowned.

"Why is there only one corner for Doms?"

"Nobody is interested in making clothes for Doms. Seriously, Doms are boring and don't need much. Like Edward and I - all we need is office clothes and a couple pairs of jeans", Harry explained. 

"But... It's not fair! Let's go to another store with more things for Doms", Louis asked. It didn't feel well for him. Edward chucked at his small innocent sub. 

"It doesn't depend on the shop, cookie. The whole fashion and entertainment industry works for subs not Doms". 

"W-what?", well, that was a surprise for Louis.

"It's pure logic, baby, think about it", Harry said. "All Doms do is working. They earn money to spend on their subs. Doms themselves don't need much, we don't need twelve pair of identical shoes, seven lipsticks and 24 highlighters to change them every hour. What we really need is to spoil our small subs, to see them smiling and to hear them laughing. So yes, no wonder every brand thinks of how to impress the sub not the Dom".

Before Louis could process this information and contemplate his whole life from the new perspective, Edward and Harry escorted him to the fragrance corner. After that there was a bath&body corner, then makeup (Louis didn't know until today that he wants a foundation and pink eyeshadows). Then the twins spent almost $5k on new sneakers and shoes for Louis. Somewhere between t-shirts and jeans Edward disappeared for ten minutes and returned with the new iPnone 6s (pink) and iPad Pro for Louis. Louis also never thought he needed seven pairs of jeans and twelve shirts, but the twins believed vice versa. They also bought him two smokings ("We will take you with us to parties, you need them", Harry claimed while the tailor took his sizes). Everything happened so fast that the only moment Louis could adjust his breath was the moment they stood in front of the corner with the bright pink logo. Victoria's Secret it said. The first time during the day Harry and Edward looked confused.

"Um, baby", Harry started and stopped when he couldn't find the right words.

"Yes, Harry?".

The pause became very awkward. 

"Sweetheart, this is what we'll do. Take my credit card, go there and buy whatever you want. Money doesn't matter. When you're ready, come to us. We will be at the... At the... At this jewelry store", Edward pointed at the store behind him, "Come directly to us, don't talk to anybody. And in case of any emergency... Here, take Harry's phone and dial me, okay?", Edward took Harry's phone and put in in Louis' small hand. 

"Okay", Louis was intrigued. What could possibly be in that Victoria's Secret corner that confused his Doms so much? He bravely entered the store, leaving two very excited Doms behind. As soon as he entered, he understood. His cheeks flushed red. Panties and bras everywhere. Pretty panties with lace. To not to stand as an idiot at the entrance Louis cautiously approached one stand and touched the random panties.

"Wow, they feel good in hand", Louis thought. Forgetting about his previous embarrassment he dived into the ocean of the delicate laces and silk. 

An hour and $1k later Louis found Harry and Edward. Edward gloated over the ping bag in Louis' hands but didn't dare to look inside. They were Louis' personal and very delicate belongings and he would never force it until Louis is ready. The organ in his pants was of a different opinion, however. A quick glance on Harry revealed that he is fighting his own arousal as well. No wonder, the mere thought of that meaty perky bum in a lacy strings, sticking out to the air begging to be spanked and claimed, the pink delicate skin between the smooth hairless cheeks... 

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" Edward tried to notelessly adjust himself. 

"Um, it's okay for me", Louis was innocent enough not to notice the deadly effect his pink bag has on the Doms. He was covering his lips with a pink glittery gloss they gave him in VS as a gift with the purchase. When finished he turned to the Doms.

"Do you like it?"

The bright blue in his eyes contrasted with pink glitters on his mouth. The gloss made the lips look fuller and wetter. Upon trying to impress his Doms even more, he opened his mouth a little and out of instinct bit the bottom lip. 

"I love it", Harry whispered. This creature did things to him. Louis' innocence made him a forbidden fruit and, thus, desirable. Louis didn't understand that the Doms traced his every move, every twist of his sinful curves as wild animals trace their prey. It didn't cross Louis' mind that he is the only thing Harry and Edward dream about when their hands tighten between their legs every night before sleep and every morning right after they woke up. Things the twins were dreaming about in these moments would shock Louis. He's too innocent for this, and the Doms understood it. A lot of time should pass and a lot of should be done before any of them would be brave and impertinent enough to touch Louis that way. 

They graciously skipped the sixth floor where all the sex toys were not to scare Louis before he is ready for this and went directly to the seventh floor. Louis stopped right at the entrance of the restaurant. The awful memory of his last visit to the "Turandot" was still fresh and hurtful.

"Um... Maybe I will wait you in the car while you're eating. I mean, I'm not hungry...".

Edward looked him in the eye for a couple of moments.

"Sweetheart, I will ever let anyone hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me with this?"

Edward's hand found its way up to Louis' waist and rested on his small back. It was the only touch Edward could afford now, when Louis is so not ready for anything else. The Dom's touch, even this small, seemed to calm the sub down - the true sign that the sub and Dom match.

"Y-yes... Yes, I trust you, Edward", Louis met the Dom's gaze the first time since they met. The stone pressing on Edward's heart fell down. This sub is his, he earned his trust. Even in such a small thing, but he is trusted. He caught the glance from Harry full of jealous and smirked. Harry had his chances with Louis too, so no offense. "In two weeks he will call me Sir", Edward thought happily. He bent down and whispered to the Louis' ear so Harry couldn't hear: "If you trust me then never lie to me again". Louis eyes widened, lips covered with the pink gloss parted and a small gasp left his mouth.

"What did he tell him?" Harry demanded, jealousy clouding his vision.

"I-I'm sorry I lied", Louis said looking up at the Dom, "I am hungry".

****

Two weeks flew faster than any of them predicted. Any time now the letter with the results of a matching should come. Louis was less patient and every morning personally greeted the mailman and inspected every letter he brought. By far, no news from NDSA. 

One evening somebody knocked at the door. Louis didn't pay much attention, since the mailman came only on mornings. He wasn't interested in anything except for his matching results now, so he continued reading. However, in five minutes Harry came upstairs and called for him. Somethings in his voice was frightening. Louis ran downstairs and saw a man with a big black case in his hands. 

"H-hi", the sub greeted unsurely.

"Mr. Tomlinson!" the man was excited to see Louis. "What a pleasure to meet you! I am pleased to announce that your matching results are ready".

"But... I thought they should come in mail?" Louis asked. 

"Usually yes, we send them through mail. But your case is unique so we decided to announce them personally. That's why NDSA sent me here. Maybe we sit?" the man suggested.

Louis shivered. Unique case? What does this mean? He felt cold from the fear. He wanted to be with Harry and Edward, nobody else. What if they didn't match? 

Harry and Edward sat on the either side of Louis. Edward gripped his waist with a strong hand and made Louis lean on him. Harry took his small hands in his much bigger and broader ones and draw small circles with his fingers on Louis' palm. Thankfully, this helped. Louis stopped freaking out and felt a little more confident. He is Harry's and Edward's.

The man introduced himself as Mr. Grovan and pulled out the envelope: "So, Mr. Tomlinson, let me tell you with whom you were matched as a sub. To be honest, this is quite unique. Mr. Tomlinson, you were matched with Mr. Simon Cowell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful with cliffhangers


End file.
